This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To investigate structural and functional MRI patterns and physiological biomarkers in first-year medical students subjected to acupuncture and massage before and after applying psycho-physical stressors.